


Two Years From Tomorrow - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23763">Two Years From Tomorrow</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years From Tomorrow - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> When she left the 10,000th comment on my LJ, touchstoneaf was awarded a prompt. She chose a remix of 'The Lake House' and here is my attempt. Many thanks to my beta jakrar, who does her best to keep my mistakes under control - any that appear are my fault, especially because I persist in posting to LJ before she's done, although I do go back and edit as she finishes.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Two Years From Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23763)**


End file.
